


Don't Leave

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [14]
Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Jongdae wasn't ready to let you go, not ever, and especially not this easily.





	Don't Leave

So that's it then?” Jongdae mumbled as he watched you fidget with your fingers, staring at the ground.

“You are just too busy Jongdae, and I am getting in your way,” you mumbled, too scared to look up at him. “I think for the both of us, it would be better if we just didn’t.”

A low sigh left his lips as you both stood there staring at each other. 

He knew you were right, that this was too much for the both of you right now, but he didn’t want to lose you this easy, not to something silly like time. Furrowing his brow he went through any way possible he could make it work.

“Jongdae, I don’t wanna cry, please just let me go,” you saw finally having the courage to look up at him. 

This time he looked away, his figure slumping slightly. “Fine. Go,” he says quietly.

You both stand there for another moment before you nod, and quickly turn and walk away. 

Jongdae stood there, staring to his side, determined not to watch you walk away, but failed. He glanced over to see you right before you turned the corner. 

His world came crashing down, he bit his lip and looked at the ground, a single tear started to run down his face. How had he left things to get this out of hand? How had he just let you walk away from like that?

No. You didn’t want to cry, but he was sure you were doing so right now, just like him. Hurt. Just like him.

He ran, ran around the corner so fast and down the sidewalk to you, but stopped when he saw you ahead of him. Just as he had suspected, you were crying and hiding your face from other people passing. 

A part of him hesitated at this moment, how could he do this, what if you got angry with him, but at this moment as he continued to watch you walk away, crying just like him, he couldn't take it. 

He walked up next to you and grabbed your arm and pulled you into a small alleyway and pinned you against the wall. 

You gasped and looked up at him, tears rolling down your face only to see tears also falling down his.

“No, I can't let you leave, I am not going to let you go that easily. You don’t want to cry, and neither do I, but here we are both crying because we need each other.”

Before you could speak a word his arms were wrapped around yours and his lips were on yours, warmth and sweet memories flooded onto your lips. The tears stopping at once. 

He was right, you needed him just as much as he needed you. You were just scared of the lack of time you had spent together because of his touring and promotions. 

You broke the kiss and looked up at him and tears began to fall down your face, you felt so guilty for hurting him, for jumping ship before he could even fight for himself. 

“Hey, please don't cry sweetheart. I know you are struggling and I am sorry that I haven’t been able to be here to support you like the good boyfriend I am supposed to be. I am not going to let go of you that easy you understand. I LOVE you,” he said kissing you again.

You couldn’t say it, not after all you had just done and said to him. You felt horrible. As he broke the kiss he pulled you against his chest and stroked your hair as he rested his chin on your head. “I know you can’t tell me that in return right now, I understand. I just want you to know that I care and that we will get through this. Together.”


End file.
